During the past decade, a growing number of novel insect-specific viruses have been detected in naturally infected mosquitoes. The term “insect-specific” was initially used to describe viruses in the genus Flavivirus (Flaviviridae) that replicate in mosquito cells but not in vertebrate cells. Although the insect-specific flaviviruses share the same genome organization and numerous amino acid motifs with the vertebrate flaviviruses, they do not infect vertebrates nor participate in the classical arthropod-vertebrate transmission cycle of arboviruses (Kuno, 2004, Acta virologica 48:135-143). Culex flavivirus (CxFV) and cell fusing agent virus (CFAV) are probably the best-known members of the insect-specific flavivirus group (Hoshino et al., 2007, Virology 359:405-414; Igarashi et al., 1976, Virology 74:174-187; Stollar and Thomas, 1975, Virology 64:367-377). Recently, an increasing number of non-flaviviral RNA viruses (negeviruses, bunyaviruses, alphaviruses, nidoviruses and reoviruses) have been isolated from pools of field-collected mosquitoes, suggesting that these types of agents are quite common in mosquitoes in nature (Marklewitz et al., 2011, J Virol 85:9227-9234; Nasar et al., 2012, Proc Nat Acad Sci USA 109(36):14622-7, Epub 2012 Aug. 20; Nga et al., 2011, PLoS pathogens 7:e1002215; Quan et al., 2010, Virus research 147:17-24; Yamao et al., 2009, Archives of virology 154:153-158; Zirkel et al., 2011, mBio 2:e00077-00011).
There remains a need to identify additional viruses, as well as characterize and genetically engineer Negevirus for the benefit of mankind.